This invention relates to a control assembly for decreasing volume and noise of a fluid passing through a nozzle and, more particularly, to a flow control assembly coupled in the fluid communication to the outlet spout of a faucet.
There are various types of flow control assemblies presently employed wherein the assembly is assembled with a conduit to control the flow of a fluid and/or to reduce the noise of a fluid passing therethrough. Such control assemblies are described in the following U.S. patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,097,474 describes a device for mixing emulsions. An arrangement of coacting members and a corresponding annular recess are provided for introducing material at a plurality of points between the coacting members to form the emulsions.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,110,959 describes the use of a flexible hose which attaches to the outlet spout of a bathtub fitting in order to silently fill the bathtub.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,498,788 describes a relatively flat plate which is inserted into the outlet of a faucet spout. The plate is provided with a plurality of openings to restrict flow of water.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,194,163 describes a silencer made of a rubber which is attached to a faucet outlet. The silencer consists of an inner tubular member closed at one end and having numerous transverse perforations near its closed end. An outer tubular member is placed concentric over the inner member which is open only at its lower end so that water passes through the annular space formed between the inner and outer tubular members.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,320,050 describes a deflector plate mounted in a chamber of a faucet to reduce the flow of water to reduce fluid noise.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,401,665 describes an oil well choke to meter the amount of oil flowing from a well. The choke consists of a shell and a ceramic core body having an axial bore for metering the flow of oil. A non-ferrous bushing is fused about the core to threadly retain it in the shell.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,762,397 describes a flow control device which utilizes a resilient plate having a diameter less than the diameter of its housing in which it is mounted. The housing is formed having a plurality of radially disposed slots. When the device is in use, the resilient plate will expand so that the cross sectional area of the radially disposed slots varies with the hydraulic pressure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,697,002 describes a flow control device which includes two tandem arranged disc structures to be inserted into the discharge end of a conduit. The upstream disc is flexible and has a plurality of apertures or openings formed therethrough. The downstream disc is formed of a rigid material and also has similar openings. The flexible disc nests on projections formed on the rigid disc and when fixed in the spout end, the pressure of the water passing through the openings of the rigid disc cause a change in the cross sectional area of the openings in the flexible disc, thereby regulating water flow.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,200,119 describes a device for regulating the flow of fluid into a conduit and is regulated by means of a spring biased ball by which an orifice increases or decreases in diameter when subjected to various hydraulic pressures.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,294,298 describes a flow control device which includes a disc, having a protruding boss in which radially opposed slots are formed which are designed to prevent clogging without affecting the designed flow rate.